1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an e-book, and more particularly, to a bookmark setting method used in an electronic-book, an apparatus thereof, and a medium storing program source thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with development of information communication technologies, use of various media devices such as a smart phone or the like having a touch screen is skyrocketing. Among the media devices, an e-book which generates or converts a book into an electronic document type has been increasingly used because of the convenience and general availability of the Internet made transferring electronic files much easier.
Today, improved applications related to the e-book provide various functions and provide a real book reading experiences. For example, some applications provide an effect of turning a page like in a real book and allows set a bookmark on a page which a user wants to see again.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating an example of a conventionally used bookmark setting method of an e-book.
As shown in FIG. 1, when a user desires to set a bookmark on a page currently displayed page while reading the e-book, the user may set the bookmark by clicking a menu item labeled ‘bookmark’.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional method requires a predetermined display area for displaying a selectable menu for the bookmark setting which in turn undesirably reduces the display area displaying the contents of the e-book.
Further, the conventionally method has a drawback in that a User Experience (UX) is not the same as bookmarking a real book.